earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Rigs Shattercrank
' ''I'm a free soul, bound to no one and no law. I travel my own path, a free cat, but first..where's your food? - Rigsley Shattercrank' '' '' Once a cold blooded killer, now a fun loving vagabond. Rude, perverted, but always loyal. He lives life by his own terms... =Physical Description= He smells of coin polish and freshly dug earth. When you come up close you can see that he's quite clean for someone of his race. When not wearing his normal gear, Rigs like to relax around in a simple gray shirt, with a brown jacket covering it. His pants are oil stained and unkempt, his hair gives off the ideal of being unclean, however if your willing to give it a smell, you'd be surprised. His trademark however is the battered hat he always keeps on his head, never going without it nearby. '' ''' =Personality= Polite, Loyal, Caring, Wise. All of these traits would be found anywhere but in Rigsley. He's rude, loud, cynical, sarcastic and most of all, he has a huge lust for beauitful women. Rigs posseses a huge amount of confidence, sometimes bordering on arrogance. He'll often boast about his skills and even when shown otherwise, chalk up his losses to whatever excuse he's able to get his hands on. His most famous trait would be his distate for bad language and words, finding it unpleasant to hear. Despite all these negetive traits, he can't back down if someone needs his help, often because his conscious will nag him to no end. Rigs is a jerk, but a kind hearted jerk at best. =History= Rigsley's mother, Belladonna Shattercrank was herself raised as a slave to one of the many goblin crime syndicates within the Isle of Kezan. The result of an "conversation" between his mother and the crime lord, Rigsley grew up shunned by his father and living in a world that had him facing death at each possible moment. His mother remained the only source of comfort for him, and he grew dependent on her, often being considered a crybaby and weakling. It was after Belladonna had died in an unseen "accident." that his father finally took some pride in Rigs. Taking him into his personal care, Rigsley was trained to be a battle mage, a personal enforcer and bodyguard of the crime lord earning the nickname "Salamander Tongue Rigsley." As he grew older Rigs took part in several missions for the group, killing without mercy and doing whatever he could to earn the admiration of his father. However on his 22nd birthday, Rigsley went on a misson that changed his life forever, having to go and take care of a rival family, Rigs couldn't bring himself to murder the children and wife and he realized that cruel and evil things his father was doing, who he was. Furious with himself, Rigsley abandonded the orginization and took up the career of a bounty hunter. In one fel night, Rigsley turned from a cold killer to a stray. Sometime after, he took up "residence." at the ''Rusty Goblin, an inn on the other side of the island and met Konan Redknife, the pretty young waitress at the bar where she reluctantly became his friend. While Rigs continues to make sexual advances on her, Konan, with a sharp tongue and equally strong fist, continues to stop him at every turn. With the coming breaknig of the world, Rigsley will soon find himself washed up on the lost isles with Konan. From there the stray living, trash talking fun loving mage will no doubt run into many adventures to come.